You
by Kanta-chan
Summary: Kyle wonders why Kenny hasn't been eating lately.


K2 for my waifu azngirlLH.

**Pairing:** Kenny/Kyle

**Series: **South Park

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine.

**Status:** Complete/one-shot

* * *

**You**

Kyle's green eyes remained focused on the glass flask in front of him. He turned the burette, letting a few drops of the acid drip down. The redhead noticed that his solution had started to show some color change—he was getting close to equilibrium.

"What's the reading now, Kyle?" Token inquired, with a notebook and pen in his hand.

"pH is still at 7.2," he responded. Kyle brushed aside a curl of red hair that got in the way of his view, as he closed the burette so that the acid stopped flowing. He picked up the flask and swirled the solution around.

"Looks like we need just a little bit more," his lab partner observe, pointing at the visible color change in the flask.

"Yeah!" Kyle flashed a smile at Token before carefully adjusting the knob on the burette once more.

From the next lab station over, Kenny's blue eyes flickered with jealousy. It wasn't fair that he couldn't be Kyle's lab partner. He could have been Token right now!

"Ahh! Kenny!" The blond snapped out of muse at a screech and a smack to his shoulder. "You added too much acid ugh!" Wendy exclaimed with a huff. "Now we have to start all over."

Kyle glanced behind him at the blond who was rubbing his arm with a wince, and nodding off an apology to the girl. The red-head rolled his eyes and returned to their lab, before asking, "Hey Token."

"Yeah?" he answered while scribbling away some observations.

Kyle stopped the acid flow again to turn to his partner. "What book were you reading earlier in study hall?"

Token looked up from his notebook, feeling a smile tugging on his lips. Kyle was always so interested in reading. "Oh that? It was the new SAT guide." He saw a glimmer in Kyle's eyes; he was interested. "Do… you want to see it after class?"

"If you don't mind," Kyle chimed happily. Kyle was so predictable, it made Token chuckle. "pH jumped down to 4.5 and the color is visible now… I think we're done almost after another reading or two."

At the end of class, Kyle held the SAT book in his hand, his eyes sparking. "Wow, Token I didn't even know there was a new release."

Token placed a hand on his hip nodded. "Mhm. It has all of the updates and stuff from last year's SAT." Kyle looked at Token with bright eyes before turning to the book once more. Kyle flipped through it, smelling the pages and glancing at some of the sample questions. "Ah, that page is really good at explaining things" Token pointed.

The red-head brushed the book, looking at it with wonder before hesitantly returning it back to its owner. "I gotta get one like it."

Token placed it in his backpack. "I pre-ordered mine online so I got it the day it came out. But it should be in a lot of the bookstores right now."

"Thanks Token, I'll look around for it."

" 'Kay, good luck," Token waved at his lab partner and left the classroom.

Kyle zipped his backpack and threw it over his shoulders. He stopped by the doorway to look back into the classroom where last two people were finishing up their project. His green eyes caught Kenny's blue orbs. Kenny looked frustrated, and turned his eyes away from the red-head. Kyle tilted his head, confused. _What was that all about?_

* * *

Kyle ran his fingers through his red locks, as he shook his head with a sigh. It seemed like Kenny was too preoccupied at the moment, so Kyle left the classroom and headed towards his locker.

Kenny glanced through the hallways of South Park High, looking for a certain red-head. He spotted Kyle as his blue eyes gave a mischievous glint. Tiptoeing towards the oblivious teen, he sneaked behind Kyle.

Kyle felt hot air brushed the back of his neck, as his hand quickly clamped down on his nape for protection. He felt his face grow got. "Kenny!" he turned around with a blush from the sudden invasion of his space and reprimanded the blond. Kenny took a step back and didn't look too pleased.

"I don't like it," the blond started.

Kyle rolled his eyes at how childish the other was being right now. "Like what?"

"I just don't like it," Kenny continued to pout. It just wasn't fair. If Kyle was his partner, he probably would have done better on the lab. Heck, he probably wouldn't have a sore arm right now from Wendy hitting him the entire lab period, in order to get him to pay attention to what he was doing.

Kyle raised his eyebrows with a mixture of amusement and perplexity. Kenny folded his arms and puckered his lips. The red-head caught on; Kenny had been in a sour mood since chemistry lab, and he more or less figured out the reason why. Kyle's lips curved, appreciating the fact that Kenny always had eyes on him. N-not that he would admit that he liked the attention of course! Kyle reached over to stroke Kenny's face affectionately, catching the other off guard. Kyle smiled sardonically, resting his hand there, before he gave the blond a playful slap.

"Ow! What was that for?" he rubbed at his face.

"That was for checking me out that whole period. I could practically feel your eyes burning through the back of my head. That's why you messed up your lab, idiot."

Kenny hung his head.

Kyle rolled his eyes, and reached out this time to gently pat the other's blond's hair. The red-head turned aside, to hide the blush that was creeping on his face from Kenny's view. Kenny thought it was adorable at how Kyle had his own weird ways of showing care, and perked up.

"So, uh," Kenny pulled away from the red-head's touches, rocking back and forth on his heels, "Hey Ky, wanna go to the mall?"

"Today?" Kyle slammed his locker shut at the suggestion. "I don't think so Kenny, we have a ton of assignments due soon."

"I hear there's a bookstore," Kenny hummed. Kyle's eyes glimmered at the suggestion. The blond internally applauded himself; he had Kyle right where he wanted him. That's right; he overheard the conversation Kyle and Token had at the end of class—he was listening.

The red-head looked conflicted. Kyle shook himself out of his enchantment from the mentioning of books, and decided on a compromise, "How about this weekend then?"

Kenny grinned at his success. "It's a date."

Kyle flushed, and smacked Kenny upside the head out of embarrassment.

"Ow, go easy on me today. Wendy already beat me up," the blond griped.

"Geez don't say it like that next time then." Kyle quirked his eyebrows with question when he felt something off; Kenny wasn't always this sensitive—he was a lot stronger than that.

Kenny's stomach growled.

With a worried face, Kyle figured that Kenny didn't have energy today to fend off light injuries. It was no wonder the blond was whining and moaning every time he was hit. "Kenny, did you skip lunch again?"

Kenny averted his gaze from the red-head as if he was a child caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. The blond shrugged sheepishly. "Ehehe…"

Kyle sighed. "You need to stop doing that. It's becoming a bad habit." The red-head reached into his backpack, taking out a bag of crackers. "Here, eat these. I didn't finish them from earlier."

Kenny's blue eyes soften, as he accepted them. "Thanks, Ky."

Kyle blushed again, under such an intense gaze the other was giving him. "Y-you walking with me or not?" Kyle harrumphed and marched out of the school, with Kenny following in a tow.

Kenny and Kyle walked home together in silence, with the occasional munching from Kenny. Lately, it's just been the two of them while their other friends were busy doing their own things. They didn't mind too much.

Kyle broke the silence. "Did you ever finish the lab, Kenny?"

"Uh… yeah, more or less. I don't think Wendy was satisfied with the results though. We still got a pretty low number." Kenny sulked.

The red-head clicked his tongue disapprovingly. He brought his hand to his face, rubbing at his temples and sighed exasperatedly. "That's because you guys overshot it when you rushed to finish on time after redoing it."

Kenny was lost. "… Right."

Kyle sighed again. "Come over to my place tonight. We'll finish the post-lab together." Kenny beamed, feeling more energetic at the moment than he had been all day. It was rare for Kyle to invite him over. Most of the time, he had to beg, cry, and whine to Kyle. He looked over at his boyfriend, whose cheek was puffed turning his head the other way. There was an obvious flush on the red-head's face.

"So cute…" Kenny entertained.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so full!" Kenny sprawled himself on Kyle's bedroom floor. The fuzzy carpet was extremely comfortable under him, and just the perfect place to lounge after his food coma. "Thanks for dinner, Kyle."

"Don't thank me, thank my mom." Kyle's corrected, as the door clicked behind him.

"I don't know what I would have done tonight if you hadn't invited me over," Kenny rolled over on his stomach, his legs swinging in the air. If he was a puppy, it would have looked like he was wagging his tail to his heart's content.

Kyle frowned, and sat next to his boyfriend. "Are you getting enough food lately?"

Feeling that the redhead was distraught, Kenny reached up to massage the red hair. "Don't worry too much about me."

"But…" Kyle started, but didn't press on. "Okay."

After that had finished their assignments, Kenny was starting to fall asleep on Kyle's floor. He was exhausted after using so much brain power to focus and pay attention. Kyle eyed the sleepy Kenny, and thought of how comfortable the blond look, almost like a chair. Especially since Kenny still had his puffy orange hoodie on. Kyle grabbed a book plopped himself down on his boyfriend, earning a soft, "oof!" from the other. Kyle frowned, feeling that the other boy had lost some weight lately and slid himself off Kenny and onto the floor. The red-head rolled on his stomach so that he was side by side with Kenny. "Tch, you're uncomfortable to sit on."

Kenny closed his eyes and nuzzled towards Kyle's hair, chuckling. The redhead blushed, but continued to keep his gaze focused on the book. Kenny continued to brush his nose on Kyle's soft skin, earning another eye roll from the red-head.

"What are you a puppy?" Kyle flushed, but didn't move away from the touch.

"Woof, woof," Kenny murmured huskily in Kyle's ear, before planting a kiss there.

Kyle trembled, trying to keep his attention on the book. Right now the words were starting to blend together, as he read the same line over and over again. Kenny continued to nuzzle and tease Kyle, before the other completely lost his self control. He dropped the book and turned his head towards Kenny with pleading eyes, quivering lips, and a flushed face.

Although Kyle didn't voice it, Kenny knew that his boyfriend wanted him to hurry up and take responsibility already. "So cute," Kenny teased again. With half-lidded eyes, he leaned in to peck Kyle's soft pink lips. Kenny broke free, earning him a soft whimper of disappointment from Kyle. "Alrighty, alrighty," Kenny pampered, as he leaned in again to kiss the red-head, chuckling while he was doing so.

Kyle never got to finish reading his book that night.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast and the weekend came.

"Kyle!" Kenny waved at his boyfriend from outside the mall, his breath visible in the cold winter air. Kyle buried his nose into in his scarf, feeling embarrassed that everyone was staring at them.

Kenny had his arms outstretched, ready for Kyle to walk into his arms. Kyle snorted and walked past him, and entered the mall. "Come inside you idiot. It's freezing out here," he muttered, leaving Kenny perplexed at the entrance.

"Ky, I'm starving, let's eat first!" he pointed at the food court.

Kyle looked at the bookstore, then at the food court, then at Kenny. He frowned. Was he just imagining things, or was Kenny hungrier than usual this week?

"Okay, Kenny but it'll be my treat," he proposed, walking to stand by his boyfriend's side.

"Aw Kyle, you don't have to do that," Kenny cried, pretending to wipe away non-existent tears from his face.

The red-head rolled his eyes at just how ridiculous the blond was acting over a simple meal. "I insist." He poked the blond on the ribs. "You need it more than me. I'm not hungry anyways."

"Then, let's can share!" Kenny's blue eyes had a playful twinkle in them as he added, "Then I can feed you."

Kyle was flustered. "D-do as you like."

"Yay!"

They found a table in the bustling food court and sat down with their pizza.

"Ky, say ahh…" Kenny sang, as he handed Kyle a slice of pizza, his face filled with sunshine and happiness.

Kyle clicked his tongue and gave Kenny a swift kick to the shin underneath the table.

"Ow!"

Kyle's fleeting green eyes glanced to the left, and then to the right, making sure the coast was clear before he bit into the slice of pizza Kenny held out from across the table.

"Kenny," the red-head chewed through the slice. He swallowed before posing the same question that had been bothering him all week. "Have you been eating properly lately?"

Kenny flinched and avoided answering the question. "Why are you so concerned?"

Kyle's eyes widened, as he slammed his fist into the table. A few passerbies glanced at them, before Kyle quickly regained composure. In a feisty whisper, "Because I care for you dammit, of course it's I'm concerned."

"Well, it's none of your business, Kyle," Kenny retorted coldly, his friendly demeanor gone.

The red-head's jaw dropped. "Did you seriously just say that to me?"

"Tsk… I… That's not what I meant. It's complicated okay? … Kyle?"

Kyle's breath became shallow, as he huffed. He didn't like it people weren't honest with him. He could feel his face grow hot with anger as he turned away. "Whatever," Kyle said with a shaky voice. "Do as you like." The red-head blinked back his angry tears, as he pushed himself to stand up.

"Kyle… wait…" Kenny stared to regret his actions.

"Kenny, you idiot," the other muttered as he stomped off.

Kenny lost Kyle in the crowd. The blond sat alone, gathering his jumbled thoughts. _Dammit, I should have gone after him!_

* * *

Kyle washed his face in the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, hoping that no one would notice that his eyes were a little red and puffy. That good-for-nothing Kenny. Didn't the stupid blond know that he was prying out of concern?! The red-head sniffled a bit and left the bathroom. He was about to leave the mall, but he remembered why he came here in the first place and he wasn't about to leave empty handed. He stopped by the bookstore.

"I'm sorry; we only carry a few of those new SAT guides. Someone just bought the last one. Our next shipment should be in a few days." Kyle was saddened, going there for nothing. He also managed to lose Kenny for the day too. This was messed up.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, just when he approached the mall exit. Kyle sighed and took it out to check on the messages. "Kenny?" he asked himself. His green eyes frantically ran over the text message, to see if Kenny sent him an explanation, or at least an apology. He snapped the phone the shut, irritated. "Geez, is Victoria's Secret high-thighs all he cares about?" he grumbled. Kyle gave a dissatisfied sigh at his boyfriend's one track mind. The red-head felt a headache coming, before his phone buzzed again.

It was another photo, this time it was a picture of the carousel. Kyle looked at the picture with confusion. He had just passed there.

Another buzz.

It was a picture of the ice cream stand.

Another buzz.

Picture of the food court.

Each picture that Kyle had received from Kenny, it was of Kenny approaching closer and closer to his location.

Kyle could feel laughter bubbling in his chest at the next few pictures; the last picture was of him. He stayed looking outside the glass doors of the mall, before turning around when he heard familiar footsteps approaching. "Kenny…" Kyle's resentment was forgotten, and his shoulders relaxed once he looked into the apologetic look in Kenny's blue orbs.

"Hey," the blond greeted shyly, his hands hiding something behind his back. "Before you say anything, I just want to—well…" he brought out the hidden bag, and held it front of Kyle. "Here… I got this for you."

Kyle gasped. "Kenny, this is…" he approached the blond and gingerly took the gift out of the bag. It was the SAT guide book!

Kenny's warm eyes glowed, looking at the book and right back up at Kyle. "I got the last one." Before Kyle could show gratitude to the blond for surprising him, Kenny started to joke around. "Merry Christmas, Kyle."

The red-head rolled his eyes at the ruined mood, and gave Kenny a playful punch. "It's February, dummy."

"Happy Birthday?" Kenny considered.

"If you forgot when my birthday was, I'm seriously breaking up with you." Kyle said without any menace in his voice. The tips of his ears were pink. "T-thank you…" He looked up at the blond with fond eyes. "Kenny…" Kyle was troubled. "Did you… save a whole bunch of your lunch money just to get this for me?" He touched Kenny's face, feeling that the blond was definitely skinnier than before. "If you did, return this book this instant and go eat something!" Kyle placed his hand on his hip, and waved the book in the air.

"Don't wanna. Besides, you pretty much fed me all week anyways. It's just lunch and school cafeteria food. They don't even give you that much to eat anyways," Kenny gave a sheepish grin, bouncing on one foot and then on the other.

Kyle's scowled faltered, his expression replaced with a soft look. He looked up at Kenny, who was determined to let him keep the book. Hesitantly, Kyle cradled it into his arms.

"Happy Anniversary," Kenny said sincerely this time. "I just _know_ you'll like it."

"You're really cheeky, you know that?" Kyle chided. He frowned, upset with himself that he had forgotten all about their anniversary. It was no wonder Kenny was so secretive lately and on edge. He looked up at the grinning blond. "Kenny, I didn't get anything for you."

"Don't have to," Kenny placed his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels, before leaning in give Kyle a swift kiss on the tip of his nose. He smiled. "All I want is right here in front of me."

Kyle stammered a bit and turned away to hide his blushing face from his boyfriend. He felt too exposed right now, as he the other's arms encircle over his shoulders. Kenny rested his chin on top of Kyle's red hair, breathing in the scent. Kyle leaned onto Kenny's chest, feeling the other's heartbeat thump erratically.

"Thank you for caring about me, Kyle," Kenny's voice rumbled through his chest. Kenny pulled back to give Kyle another kiss, this time on the forehead. "And thank you for loving me."

Kyle shuddered at the overwhelming amount of feelings rushing through him. Kyle sighed, resting his forehead on the blond's shoulder. "Just… promise, you won't ever do something stupid like that ever again. Your health is more important than some stupid book," the red-head muttered.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," Kenny said. He rubbed the back of his head with guilt. "Ehehe even though I've been saving up weeks worth of lunch money, I honestly didn't know what to really get you until that day I found out in lab." He laughed. "I actually saved up the right amount too! This book was expeeeensive," he complained. Kenny turned his head to rest on top of the red-head's again, nuzzling Kyle.

Kyle stepped back from the contact, leaving Kenny worried that he had upset Kyle again. That wasn't the case. Kyle gave Kenny a tender look through his flushed face, as he outstretched his hand.

Kenny looked at it with a comforting smile and intertwined their fingers. "Let's go home now."

"Yeah…"

* * *

End.


End file.
